1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to solid state disk (SSD) assemblies and, particularly, relates to a solid state assembly capable of efficiently dissipating heat.
2. Description of Related Art
Serial technology attachment dual-inline-memory-module SSD (SATA DIMM SDD) is one type of SSD which has the same appearance as a double data rate generation three (DDR3) memory module. The SATA DIMM SDD usually generates a lot of heat when working. The heat may shorten the service life of the SATA DIMM SDD. Thus, fans may be used as heat dissipation devices for the SATA DIMM SDD. However, this increases cost and incurs an excess of energy consumption.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a disclosure, which can overcome the limitations described above.